The Songfic Trilogy
by Axfangli
Summary: A story about a budding romance, shown through 3 songfics. AAMR
1. He Drives Me Crazy

A/N: My first songfic. Dunno if this has been done before, (I didn't go and look) but my apologies to the author if it already has. I couldn't quite think of anything to put for this song, but leaving it out would make the collection incomplete. So, this part is kinda boring…

Disclaimer: The Pokémon rights belong to Nintendo. I don't own any part of it.

*********

***Misty's POV***

***  
_He wanders off, he's just lost without me  
Doesn't matter what I say  
I try to give advice, I tell him twice  
He won't listen, gotta do it his own way  
_***

Freedom! We finally made it out of the overgrown woods, with no thanks to Ash Ketchum.

"Next time, leave the navigation to me!" I told him.

He pouted. "But you always take routes where nothing ever happens!"

"Exactly," I replied matter-of-factly. "Isn't that better than getting lost?"

"I don't get lost!" he protested. "I just… like to get some extra training."

Training. What's so special about being a Pokémon Master, anyway? All you get is a mob of reporters chasing after you twenty-four hours a day. A nice, quiet life with nobody to pester me is just fine.

"Right. You train while having absolutely no idea of where you are." I mocked him. Sure feels good.

"Well, who cares? I always manage to find a way out sooner or later!"

"Yeah, when _I_ lead you out!"

***  
_He drives me crazy, all of the time  
He drives me crazy, he drives me outta my mind  
So why do I worry 'bout him  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let him faze me  
But he drives me crazy  
_***

Getting lost was starting to become a daily routine.

"I don't believe it! We're lost _again_!" I screamed.

"Hey, I didn't tell you tag along," he said defensively. "Why do you keep following me, anyway?"

Why? Good question. I have everything to lose and nothing to gain by following this completely disoriented boy… except my bike. I'm not letting him off that easy. And since I don't really have anywhere to go, might as well pester him until he repays me.

"You destroyed my bike, that's why. I won't let you go until you pay me back."

"Hey, I'm only a kid. I don't have much money, you know…"

"Then go earn some…" I growled.

He shrugged. "Let's get outta this place first. I think this path should lead us out…"

"We've gone in circles around that path a few times already…" I told him dully.

"Oh," he scratched his head for a while, and then looked around. He pointed at a trail. "Let's try that one!"

"It's the same one you just suggested…"

***  
_He's here and there, everywhere  
Just lookin', always finding something new  
I know he's kinda strange, he'll never change  
Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?  
_***

After I got used to travelling with Ash, all the completely absurd things that happened started to seem quite normal. Once, he managed to bring us in a circle while on the _main road_.

Thing is, he's only got three Pokémon. A Pikachu which he pushed until the poor thing was half-dead when I first met them, a Pidgeotto which doesn't even have any cool abilities, and a nasty Metapod. At least the Metapod can't move around much. (When it was a Caterpie, it was unbearable) But, that make his team very feeble. And he's thinking about taking on gym leaders…

We came to a fork in the road.

"Which one do you think takes us to Pewter City?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know…" I said sarcastically. "Didn't you say you're a great direction-finder? Or maybe you should READ THE SIGN THAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?!"

***  
_Just go off in your own direction  
And see if anybody cares  
Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum  
He'll be wishin' he had listened then  
'Cause I've told him time and time again…  
_***

"All right, you go into the forest and never come back out. I don't care!" I screamed at him. I wonder if he even has a brain under that thick skull. There's already a road leading straight to the next city!

"I need to get some training!" he protested. "That's the only way I can get my Pokémon strong enough to battle the gym leaders!"

I cried in exasperation. "All right, you go ahead. I'll meet you when you arrive at the city in, say, two weeks?!"

He merely shrugged. "C'mon Pikachu!" His little Pokémon didn't seem too happy about that.

I watched them disappear into the forest. But then, I suddenly realized, what if he tried to escape and not repay me for my wrecked bike?

Then again, he's very intent on becoming a Pokémon Master. He'll show up at the nearest gym. Somehow, I just know it. I turned around and started walking down the road.

Suddenly, a loud yell came from within the forest. It sounded like Ash!

Ha, serves him right… but… he sounded quite panicky. What if something happened to him? My heart started thumping rapidly. I pushed my way into the thick woods, trying to find him.

***  
_He drives me crazy, all of the time  
He drives me crazy, he drives me outta my mind  
So why do I worry 'bout him  
Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let him faze me  
But he drives me crazy  
_***

"Misty!"

His voice sounded much nearer. I followed the direction from where his voice came from.

All of a sudden, an ear-splitting scream pierced the air. I found myself sitting on the ground, looking up at the laughing face of Ash. A fat Weedle sat in his hand. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" he said with much difficulty, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

My insides boiled. This kid is insufferable! I whipped out my mallet and started clobbering him with every ounce of strength I could muster.

Pretty soon, his laughter was replaced by cries of apology. When I was satisfied, I let him get up.

"Next time, think twice before trying anything on me!" I told him with a fake sweet smile.

"Got it…" he groaned, rubbing a large bump on his head.

"Okay, now find a way out of this place," I said, looking around nervously. Not showing it, of course.

"No prob. Just follow me!"

Great.

A few hours later, the sun was no longer visible.

"Um… I think I remember now," Ash said uncertainly, scratching his head. "That's right, this path leads out of the forest!"

I was ready to sit down and start crying, but there is no way I'm letting him see that. Yeah, and I'm going to pester him until the day he pays me back for my bike.

"Okay, let's see if you're right this time…"

*********

A/N: I know, nothing's happened yet. Next part will be out in one month's time, give or take a few days. Meanwhile, please check out my main project, the Elemental Shrines.


	2. Misty's Song

Disclaimer: The Pokémon rights belong to Nintendo. I don't own any part of it.

*************

***Semi-Misty's POV***

"G'night Brock, g'night Pikachu," Ash said, yawning. "G'night Misty," he added after some thought. "See you in the morning…"

With that, he slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Good night Ash," Misty said in reply. "Sweet dreams…"

***  
_Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit but it's true_  
***

Misty got into her own sleeping bag, but couldn't sleep. She watched the back of the figure which was lying a slight distance away. His familiar snores didn't come yet, leaving the night oddly quiet.

_'That's strange,'_ Misty thought. _'He usually falls asleep immediately. But then, he seems to be acting slightly strangely lately…'_

Ash was stirring in his sleeping bag, as if bothered about something. Misty continued watching him silently, her mind drifting occasionally.

***  
_You look at me, I look away…  
_***

All of a sudden, Ash shifted and turned around, facing her.

Misty quickly rolled over to the other side, breathing fast. She felt his stare burn on her back.

_'Why did I do that?'_ she asked herself.

***  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I feeling and to say that I love you_  
***

A long train of thoughts ran through her head. She was completely unsure of what to do, and just laid there arguing with herself. _'Just tell him, Misty… you're the only ones awake. He feels the same, you know it…'_

_'But… what if I'm wrong? What if he doesn't care about me at all…?'_

_'Well, there's only one way to find out…'_

Misty took a deep breath and prepared to turn back to Ash and reveal her heart's yearning. But then, her muscles failed her and she couldn't bring herself to do it. She exhaled again, feeling defeated. She thought back to the past few days…

***  
_I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day  
But every time I lose my nerve_  
***

Misty was sitting under a tree by herself, working out her strategy.

"Ash, I love you… No, that didn't sound right…"

"Ash, we've been best friends for so long, but I feel… Oh, that sounds even worse!"

She was ready to scream out loud in frustration but knew that it would be difficult to explain, so she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth and screamed in her mind.

"Misty, you okay?" an all-too familiar voice asked.

Misty almost exploded in sudden panic. "Um… yeah, I'm fine…" she muttered, avoiding his gaze. She quickly got up and walked away.

A few steps later, she hesitated. "Ash…?"

She turned back towards him and saw his eyes boring down on her, seemingly filled with what appeared to be hope.

The words were at the tip of her tongue, but it suddenly seemed like a bad idea to say them. "Nothing…"

***  
_I look at you, you look away…_  
***

Later at dinner, the atmosphere was strangely quiet. For some reason, nobody had anything to say and nobody seemed to be hungry.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Misty noticed Ash watching at her. She looked up, and he quickly shifted his gaze downwards and started playing with his food.

***  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I feeling and to say that I love you_  
***

Quietly, Brock got up and walked away. Pikachu followed.

For a few agonizing minutes, the place was totally silent. Not a leaf rustled, not a bird chirped.

At last, Ash spoke up. "Where do you think they went?"

"Dunno…"

The rest of the evening was filled with a silence that could drive a person insane.

***  
_Why, why do you turn away?  
It must be you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?  
_***

Finally, Misty's mind was brought back to the present by familiar snores. She looked around. Ash had turned the other way again, and his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He was faintly illuminated by the light from the full moon, making him look like an angel.

Misty's heart cried out painfully at the boy who was so near yet far away…

***  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I feeling and to say that I love you…  
_***

"I love you…" Misty whispered softly.

Ash suddenly gave a loud yawn and sat up. "Did you say something, Misty?" he asked sleepily.

Her heart hammered faster than the laws of physics allowed.. _'This is your chance to tell him!'_

She opened her mouth to say something. "Me? No, nothing! I didn't say anything, Ash. Goodnight…"

Ash stared at her for a moment, and then shrugged and lay down once more. After a short while, his loud snores could be heard.

_'No!'_ Misty screamed silently. She closed her eyes, feeling crushed. A single tear squeezed its way out from her eyelids and dripped, unnoticed, onto the ground.

*********

A/N: There, second part's done. Hope you liked it. Last one's coming out in about a month's time.


	3. Under The Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song in this story, except the parts after the original song ends. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Here's the last part of the trilogy, complete with new verses! :-) I've been busy with Christmas presentations and other stuff so I didn't have a lot of time to spend on this story, but I'm quite proud of it. Enjoy! (The letters in the brackets represent the person who's singing that part – No mark means unimportant/together)

*********

*(A)*  
_There's a feeling I'm getting I just can't explain  
Making me glad tonight  
Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow  
Maybe the mistletoe_  
***

Ash Ketchum stood in a corner of the room, a glass of fruit punch in his hand. He felt rather happy to be back in Pallet Town, away from the hassles of Pokémon training for a while. Professor Oak was holding a Christmas party at his home. Trainers and professors alike attended.

"Sure is nice to be home huh, Pikachu?" he commented to the little yellow Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu replied happily.

Ash gazed out the window. Everything was covered in white, making the place feel serene. He looked back at the people in the room. Most people were gathered in groups, chattering merrily. There were spots where people generally avoided, marked by a certain familiar plant hanging from the ceiling. A few young men hung around those areas hopefully. Ash saw that one of them was his good friend Brock.

*(M)*  
_There's a secret I'm keeping that no one can hear  
A feeling deep in my heart  
Maybe this Christmas my true love will show  
Under the mistletoe_  
***

Misty Waterflower stood in the middle of the crowded room, watching quietly. She looked up at the dangling mistletoes. There was something enigmatic about them, almost as if they were beckoning to her.

_'Yes, I'm coming…'_ she thought to herself with a slight grin. She giggled at the sight of Brock's forlorn face after being rejected by a girl for the umpteenth time.

Misty looked up at the mistletoes again. Somehow, deep inside her, she just knew that today is the day.

"Today's going to be special," she said to her baby Pokémon. "Can you feel it, Togepi?"

Togepi trilled cheerfully in reply. Misty smiled to herself and walked off, looking for something to do.

***  
_Jolly old Saint Nicholas before the night is through  
There's something very special that I'd like to say to you  
Merry merry Christmas, I'd like you to know  
(M) I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe_  
***

Misty sighed, unable to find the person she was looking for. But then, she spotted him and her face brightened. _'There he is!'_ She picked up her pace and made her way through the crowd.

***  
_Now there's a crowd at the party, our friends are all here  
Everyone's warm and bright  
(M) Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow  
Under the mistletoe  
(A) Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know  
I'm under the mistletoe_  
***

"Boy, this party sure is crowded," Ash commented, looking around. His eyes widened when he noticed something. "Hey, wait a minute, there's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" his Pokémon buddy smiled as he immediately made a beeline for the cookies.

"Hi Ash!" a familiar voice said cheerfully.

Ash looked up and saw that Misty was standing right next to him. He suddenly felt very nervous for no apparent reason. "Oh, hi Misty."

"Great party, huh?"

"Yeah, we were just going to get something to eat." Ash tried to sound casual. _'Hey, what's wrong? Why am I feeling like this?'_

Misty tried to start a conversation. "Hey, did you see Nurse Joy?"

"Yeah, maybe you should go tell Brock," Ash said jokingly, seeing that his friend is starting to get desperate.

Misty didn't think it funny. "Maybe not…"

Ash decided that it was time to get away. "Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry…" 

"Oh, sure, okay…"

After a difficult squeeze, Ash managed to make his way out.

"That was close…" he commented.

"Pi?" his yellow friend looked at him quizzically.

Meanwhile, Misty remained within the crowd. She sighed in disappointment, but wasn't ready to give up yet. She looked at the nearest mistletoe, its reflective surface glistening.

Somewhere else, Ash had met up with Brock.

"Any luck yet, Brock?" he asked, mouth full of cookies.

"No," his friend replied dejectedly. "I'm getting hungry, I guess I'll go grab some food…"

"See ya later," Ash said, stuffing another cookie into his mouth. He looked around. _'Hmm… nobody's looking at me…'_ "Hey, let's hang around here for a while, Pikachu!"

***  
_Jolly old Saint Nicholas before the night is through  
There's something very special that I'd like to say to you  
Merry merry Christmas, I'd like you to know  
(A) I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe_  
***

Ash finished the last of the cookies in his hands but just stood there, deciding to copy Brock.

***  
_There's a crowd at the party, our friends are all here  
Everyone's warm and bright  
(M) Maybe he'll find out, you just never know…  
Under the mistletoe  
(A) Maybe I'll stand here, maybe I'll go  
(M) Maybe this Christmas I might let him know  
(A) Maybe this Christmas I just might get—_  
***

_'Should I stay or—'_ "Uh oh…" Ash froze as Misty approached him. He knew he had to do something to get away, but he suddenly forgot how to give commands to his body.

"Hi Ash, did you get something to eat?" Misty asked cheerily.

"Uh… yeah…" Ash's eyes darted around nervously. _'Please don't let anyone see us here…'_

Misty wasn't exactly very cool herself. At the moment, she didn't show it but she was having an internal conflict on whether to go for it, or to play safe. She chose the former. "Um Ash, did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?"

"Huh?" Ash was entering total panic, not knowing what he wanted to do. _'This is great! No wait, I'm not ready for this!'_ "WAAAAAAAA!!!!" Before he realized it, he bolted.

"Ash, where are you going?" Misty asked, feeling both relief and disappointment.

"Uh… I'm getting some Christmas cookies!" he shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"You just got some cookies!"

"Y-yeah, I know. C'mon, Pikachu!"

"What's his problem, Pikachu?" Misty asked the electric rodent, who merely sat there.

"Pika pika!" the little Pokémon looked up at her incredulously.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash called out to his Pokémon again, while still walking quickly backwards.

"Ash, look out for the…!" Misty started to yell a warning.

Ash turned his head just in time to see a cart that was bringing out an assortment of titbits a few inches away from him before… "WAAAA!!!!" ~CRASH~ he bumped hard into it, causing it to overturn.

"Never mind…" Misty finished, cringing. She sighed and walked away. _'I guess he doesn't like me…'_ she thought sadly. She also heard angry shouts, followed by frightened ones and running footsteps. _'But it's Christmas, try to think about happy things!'_

*(Je)*  
_There's a great plan I'm making it's simply divine  
I'm a genius you see  
Maybe this Christmas we'll get the twerps so  
Thanks to the mistletoe  
_***

Jessie waited impatiently behind one of the huge potted plants. _'What's taking those two so long?'_

Quite soon, James and Meowth slipped behind the plant as well. "Okay, we've done as you told us to," James announced.

"I don't get it," Meowth complained. "Why are you actually _helping_ those twerps?"

"No, I'm helping us," Jessie explained in annoyance. "The twerps' situation is making things even worse for us, so I plan on fixing it."

"Well, it is Christmas time, so count it as a present from us!" James added. This earned him a thrashing from Jessie.

"I still don't see how this can help us!" Meowth grumbled.

"Don't worry your little brain, Meowth." Jessie told him. "Let the mastermind do the thinking."

"Hey, the twerps are right where we want them!" James exclaimed gleefully.

Misty had caught up with Ash, who still had bits and pieces of food in his hair and clothes. They were standing right in the middle of the room, with nobody else near.

"Do your stuff Meowth!"

"One mistletoe trap, coming up!" Meowth aimed the remote at the spot where Ash and Misty were standing, and pressed the button.

All of the lights went out. At the same time, a floating mistletoe equipped with small flashing lights positioned itself over its 'victims'. Two hovering spotlights shone on them. There were exclamations of surprise, followed by various types of gasps as people saw what was happening.

***  
_There's someone here preparing double trouble for us  
But maybe it's not so bad  
Looks like we're trapped here with nowhere to go  
Under the mistletoe_  
***

The horrified couple stood frozen, not quite comprehending what was going on just yet. Everybody's eyes burned on them, nobody spoke except for a few encouraging shouts which sounded quite feeble in the large room.

Ash's heart jackhammered. He couldn't run this time: the whole town and beyond was watching. He scanned the people's faces and spotted three certain people nearby, grinning.

"Look, it's Team Rocket!" he shouted, pointing.

"Nice try, Ash!" Brock's voice called out from somewhere.

More people were starting to chant encouragements. A low murmur of voices at first, getting louder.

Ash turned around to tell Misty how ridiculous everything is, but he lost his voice the moment his eyes locked with her cerulean ones. He tried to look away, but couldn't.

Slowly, the two of them inched closer.

_'Waitaminute, everybody's watching!'_

_'Does it matter?'_

Ash pushed aside all doubts and brought his lips to Misty's. She was shocked at first, but gave in.

The crowd went wild, but neither of them heard.

"Hey, this ain't too bad after all!" Meowth commented, laughing. He pushed another button which launched several hidden mini-rockets. One of them showered confetti over the couple, the rest exploded to produce small fireworks.

After who knows how long, Ash and Misty pulled apart, both with huge smiles on their faces. They became aware that the lights had come back on, and the loud cheering around them, but one voice stood above the rest.

A weeping Delia rushed over and threw her arms around the couple. When she finally left, other people came to congratulate them.

"Hey, looks like you finally managed to do something before me, Ash," Gary came forward and said in his usual snobbish voice. "But then again, it's probably because I'm too busy with my training to deal with girls."

"Thanks Gary, I'll take that as a compliment." Ash replied, still grinning goofily. Nothing can spoil his mood just then.

Soon, Team Rocket came up to them. "Haha, my plan worked!" Jessie announced exultantly.

"You're behind this?" Misty demanded.

"Well, you weren't paying much attention to us during our last few encounters." Jessie said, looking at Ash. "You spent more time sneaking glances at that girl, and then asked your Pokémon to deal far more damage than necessary. Since you're too scared to do it yourself, we simply had to do it for you…"

"Not to mention you two look simply cute toget— Ouch!" James received a wallop.

"Anyway, we'll be nice and leave your Pikachu alone… for now. Ta ta!" With that, the trio left the place.

"So… Mr. Pokémon Master was sneaking glances at me?" Misty asked mischievously, grinning with joy.

"Um…" Ash's face went as bright as a Magmar. "Hey, let's go get some more food!"

***  
_Jolly old Saint Nicholas before the night is through  
There's something very special that I'd like to say to you  
Merry merry Christmas, I'd like you to know  
We're hoping that we'll meet again under the mistletoe_

_There's a crowd at the party, our friends are all here  
Everyone's warm and bright  
Maybe next Christmas more magic will flow  
Under the mistletoe  
_***

*********

A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody!


End file.
